The Affair
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake leads to the next, with love, secrets, and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betravel. But most importantly the affair.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, hearteak and betravel. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 1 – The Beginning

2019 in American New York, Kurt Hummel ; 24 years old with chestnut brown hair, a slim build and a rich family of a top car company, is a world is a famous fashion designer in the city of New York. Well liked by most people and has a brain and good looks to match.

Blaine Anderson ; 23 years old, raven gelled down black hair, a slim build, kind friends , not well known and not a lot of money. Is a midwife at New York hospital for the ill and sick and is well known by the practice at the hospital and friends as loveable and funny gentlemen.

Although both men are not alike in what they do, 5 years ago they meat at the gay bar called rainbows one night, from there they then hooked up, got married and never looked back.

But as with all married life there become a strain to keep thing as they where the day they first meat, and to not let the other person see you breaking inside piece, by piece. And in this case of marriage this was Kurt Hummel's way of life now.

Don't get him wrong; Kurt loved Blaine. Loved him with everything he has, but he just wanted more. The passion the two once shared and the spark Kurt craved for just was not there anymore.

Both men worked long hours and early mornings so were both to tiered when it came home to do everything, and this is what was breaking Kurt.

He couldn't quit his job though he loved working at Vogue, fashion was his passion. But at the same time he couldn't ask of Blaine to quit his job either as for the same reasons.

But most importantly he didn't want Blaine to know he was breaking; if Blaine knew then Kurt knew, things would never be the same ever again.

Never the less 10 years down the line and Kurt and Blaine are still married. Kurt has pushed the thought to the back of his head, but it still plays on his mind and he still wonders what might happen if things had worked out differently.

But tonight was not about that, tonight was about there 10 year wedding annivsery and to celebrate they where having a big meal at there place with all there friends and family.

"Everything is ready to go" Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt looking in the mirror in his dresser table blankly.

"Kurt sweet?" Blaine said again softly.

Kurt then snapped out of it and answered. "Sorry, that is great thank you" he smiled getting up and moving into the dinner room.

And true to his word, Blaine had set up and lovely posh meal for all of his and Kurt's friends and family members.

7:00pm then came and people started to arrive. Firstly Blaine's mother and brother and then Kurt's family and friends followed shortly after.

So they all sat at the dinner table and talked for a while about Kurt and Blaine marriage.

7:30pm the door then sounded again.

"Shall I get that?" Blaine asked Kurt sweetly.

"If you don't mind please" Kurt answered.

So with that Blaine went to get the door and when opened was greeted by a rather wet Sam and a taller man while brown hair.

"Sorry am late man" Sam said taking off his rainy coat and handing it to Blaine. " Work was late so I meat up with his guy and we walked here as quick as we could" he explain.

Blaine smiled "No problem. So who is your friend?" Blaine smiled at the man polity.

"This is Sebastian Smythe" Sam explained "He's a friend of mine from when I was in college he did law and order and I did nursing" Sam explained.

"Great nice to meet you" Blaine smiled shaking Sebastian hand. "Come through and have some dinner"

So with that Blaine, Sam and Sebastian all walked though to the dinner room to have some more dinner, where Blaine intruded Sebastian to the others and he sat the other side of the dinner table from Kurt.

Which was the problem, Kurt couldn't take his eyes of him, and he was so handsome. Tall, browned haired like himself, with a smile and a body to die for.

8:30pm then came around and everybody but Sebastian had left, he had stayed to help Kurt clean away the dinner table things, because some how; which to Kurt had no clue, Sam had roped Blaine in to staying at his flat for a sleep over.

So now they and everybody else was gone, But Sebastian would not take no for an answer on staying behind and helping.

9:00pm then came around and by now Kurt and Sebastian had down with the cleaning and were now having a drink or two together on the sofa to continue celebrating Kurt and Blaine ansivery.

"I sore you staring at me at the dinner table" Sebastian said bluntly.

"What?" Kurt said as if nothing Sebastian had said was true.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he laughed half drunk "You where eyeing me up and down like I was one of your new dresses you just had to make" he smirked.

And with that Kurt went bright red.

"It's ok though" Sebastian said softly coming closer to Kurt's lips "Because I like you to" And with that Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt passionlty cupping his face into both his hands.

Kurt was over welled at this point. Sebastian lips were so right, something new and exciting, and for the first time in a long time Kurt felt a spark.

And he knew he shouldn't have but he kissed back with everything he had.

He could then feel Sebastian hands become lower and travel downward onto his waist and hips, and that when he had to stop.

"Sebastian we have to stop" Kurt said sadly.

So with that Sebastian stopped. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all" Kurt smiled and blushed. "It's just Blaine; I'm married to him and I…. I just can't" he smiled sweetly.

"I understand" Sebastian said sadly "But if you ever change your mind this is my work place and home place addresses" he smiled handing Kurt a card with his information on it.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled.

And with that he then sore Sebastian out, locked the door, got changed and got into his bed, but still at 12:00pm at night he couldn't sleep. Sebastian was playing on his mind and he couldn't help thinking this one thing.

Could he be my new spark?

**Hey Guys **** Just want to start by saying thanks for reading – I really hope you like the first chapter and like the change for a change lol. If you did like it please review it and following it if you want to, and I shall try to update chapter 2 so time next week **** But until then – Keep On Reading - **** Ohmygleeme 23 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Crack

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, hearteak and betravel. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 2 – The First Crack

Tuesday morning 8:30am

Kurt was at his work place (Vogue) doing the morning shift. He had rang up about late last night to say he would fill in and do it and he needed something to take his mind of Sebastian and he know Blaine would be back late anyways.

But nothing was working, he made already made 40 dresses in the last 3 hours and more but nothing was doing the trick. He tried walking around and taking to people but again nothing.

There was just something about that kiss last night that Kurt couldn't shack off, it played over and over again in his mind like an everlasting memory, that he couldn't stop thinking about, and work was not helping him at all, only making him think about it even more.

Finally 4:30pm came and Kurt could go home and try to forget about this kiss ever happening, he just had to get himself to relax.

So with that he drove home , got out of the car and into his house and throw himself on the sofa and slept hoping that this hole day would just go away some how.

2 hours later, Blaine was back and even being asleep Kurt could still small the alcohol on his breath, meaning Blaine and Sam had been drinking last night which was never good.

He shock Kurt away, and with a huge thump Kurt feel on the sofa onto the hard floor.

"Was there really any need for that?" Kurt asked still half tired and a little peed off.

"Where's dinner?" Blaine said slurring his words.

"I was a work late and feel asleep as soon as I came back , so I didn't get chance to make it" Kurt sighed, he hated when Blaine was drunk.

"Well that just not good enough!" Blaine yelled.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said, a little taken back by Blaine outburst of sudden anger "We can just order a takeaway" he suggested smiling a little.

"Yeah great idea, use money we don't have on food like a takeaway!" Blaine said sarrictly.

"You don't have to yell and me and be so rude!" Kurt yelled back now getting angry himself.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if my now good husband just cooked me dinner!" Blaine yelled back.

"Well if you feel that way cook dinner yourself!" Kurt yelled, and with that he ran upstairs and packed a bag.

10 minutes later, he came back downstairs with a bag and a coat on.

"And where do you think your going?" Blaine asked in a angry tone of voice from the kitchen.

"I'm going to stay at a friend's house for the night" he answered with a tear falling down his cheek.

"What friends house it that then? And what about dinner!" he yelled again.

And with that Kurt had enough he slammed the front door shut and bust out into tears as soon as he was out the door. He then walked to his car and drove away at the moment he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't be with Blaine at this moment in time.

2 hours later, he found himself in a small café calked Ricky's place and stop in there to have a coffee, where he sat alone and cried for the most part.

In till someone taped him on the shoulder, making Kurt turn with puffy eyes in his seat.

"Why hello stranger" a smiling familiar man said stood beside Kurt's seat.

Kurt tuned to see the man's face "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" he said smiling softy.

"I come here every afternoon to go though the boring paper work on the cases" he replied. "Are you ok though? You look as though you have been crying" he asked concerned.

Kurt thought for a while before answering, really his and Blaine's business was there's and there's alone. But didn't want to lie to Sebastian either, so he just choose to tell him the truth.

"Blaine came back from Sam's house drunk, and me and him got into a bit of a fight" Kurt admitted tearing up again. " So I told him I was staying at a friends house, but I know for a fact Rachel will have company, and my parents will just worry if I go there, so this is as far as I got so far" Kurt explained drinking his coffee.

"Well why don't you stay at mine for the night?" Sebastian offered. "It's just me and the cat waffles, and I have a spare bedroom and could drive you there, what do you say?" he asked smiled.

Kurt thought for a while; Blaine wouldn't like Kurt staying at another man's house one bit. But at the moment Kurt was upset and lonely so he didn't really care what Blaine wanted and started to focus more about what he wanted.

"I say you're a life saver" he answered smiling.

So with that the boys sat down and drank some more coffee and talked about more things for a while. They came to discover that they had more in common then they realised.

They both loved fashion, cat, romantic movies, tennis, ice skating, art and craft, game of thrones and most importantly musical theatre; and to top it all of the both agreed that wicked was the best musical ever.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian said smiling

"Sure" Kurt replied, and with that they both got into Sebastian's car and drove to his house.

"Music?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure" Kurt answered.

So Sebastian turned on the radio, and to Kurt's disliking the first song to come on was teenage dream by Katy Perry.

"Umm….. do mind if we change this song please?" Kurt asked worried.

"Of course not" he smiled, and with that he put in the wicked musical soundtrack.

"This should be more to your liking" he smiled.

And suddenly the car filled by defying gravity music, and Kurt could feel his heart begging to full with joy.

And then Sebastian started to sing, and that made Kurt sing too, and soon they where both singing at the top of there lungs and laughing all the way home.

Hour an hour later they where finally at Sebastian's house.

"Sorry about the mess" he said opening the door.

But there was no mess, the place was spotless.

"Tea, coffee?" Sebastian asked turning on the light and going into the kitchen.

"Tea please" he said back sitting on Sebastian's sofa.

As another couple of hours went by Sebastian and Kurt sat on his sofa and watched his boxset of game of thrones, but one question was eating Sebastian up inside and he couldn't hold it any longer.

So he paused the telly and took Kurt's hand into his.

"Kurt…. I'm sorry but I have to ask you this question… since the other day at your party I been thinking about this kiss we shared, and I can't seem to get it out of my head, and I want to know well… did the kiss mean something to you?" he asked.

Kurt looked at him for a while and wanted to say yes but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth so instead he had a better idea.

He put his hands behind Sebastian's head and pulled him closer in till there lips where once again intertwined to one another, and they where kissing passionately.

And then they pulled away for air where Kurt answered.

"Yes it did mean something, so much more then just a kiss" he smiled.

And with that they kissed again, until Sebastian pushed Kurt back onto the sofa and began to remove his t-shirt.

" Do you want to….. Take this upstairs?" Sebastian asked blushing.

Kurt though for a while, he knew he shouldn't he was married to Blaine. But lately he just felt so unhappy and unless, and the all of a sudden Sebastian came giving his a new reason to smile again, and a new spark.

So for now Kurt knew what he wanted.

"Of course" he asked.

So with that Kurt and Sebastian ran up to his room, with a trail of clothes leading behind them.

There was no going back now Kurt though, but for once he didn't care because he knew he was going to be happy, and for one night it would be worth it.

**OMG WHAT HAS KURT DONE?! :-0. Hey Guys thanks for reading chapter 2 hope you like it and if you did please do review, I love to know what you guys think so far , and as always – Keep On Reading **** \- Ohmygleeme23 x **


	3. Chapter 3 - Love VS Lies

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, hearteak and betravel. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 3 – Love VS Lies

Wednesday 26th February 2019 - afternoon 2:00pm (The day after Kurt and Sebastian slept together)

Kurt had just woken up in Sebastian's double silk bed fully undressed. He knew what he had done and reamed everything. He looked at his phone he had 10 missed calls from Blaine and three voices messages, but at the moment he didn't care less.

"Good morning" Sebastian said carrying in a tray of breakfast for Kurt. "Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling.

"I think we both knew that there wasn't must smiling going on" Kurt smirked, which made Sebastian face turn bright red. "But yes the sleep I did get was great thank you" he said taking the breakfast.

So with that Sebastian sat on the other side of the bed and had breakfast with him. "So about last night…" Sebastian asked worried.

"Yes, what about it?" Kurt asked.

"Do you…..do you regret it at all?" he asked.

"No of course night" he smiled "Last night was one of the best nights I had, for once I felt something again, and it was just amazing" he added. "Why you don't regret it…do you?" Kurt asked.

"No" Sebastian smiled "It's just you have a husband so I though you may have had second thoughts" he said.

"No, don't get me wrong I love Blaine, but I don't regret doing what I did with you, because I think I might…love you" he said blushing.

"I love you too…but then where does that leave us?" Sebastian asked.

"I still want to see you if you still want to see me….. It's just that Blaine can't know" Kurt explained.

"Deal" Sebastian agreed kissing Kurt's cheek.

Then Kurt finally sore the time "Crap! Its two thirty, am late for work!" he shouted. "I have to go!" he yelled.

"Ok but you might need theses" He added holding up Kurt's clothes.

"Thanks" Kurt replied "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh course I text you later to make plans" he smiled.

So with that Kurt got changed and made his way home, he called his works to say he was sick today; after all he was already an hour late, and his main focus was at the moment was another person , Blaine.

Half an hour later of walking and he was home.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled out in relief picking up Kurt from his feet as soon as he came in from the door. "Where have you been I was worried sick when you didn't answer my calls" he said hugging his husband in panic.

"I'm fine" Kurt said hugging back "I just….stayed at Rachel's for the night" he lied. "I just needed some time to clear my head that's all" he smiled.

"Well as long as you're ok, I don't care" Blaine smiled taking Kurt to the sofa "And I also wanted to say how sorry I was about yestday, it shouldn't have happened and am really sorry Kurt" he said.

"It's ok" Kurt smiled.

"This is why to make it up to you I have made your favourite dinner and I though we could watch are special musical together Moulin Rouge!" Blaine said with glee.

"That sounds perfect" Kurt smiled.

So with that the two sat on the sofa and ate the meals Blaine had propped, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Blaine had gone to all the effort to make it up to him; from his favourite food, to there to their movie.

But also in the back of Kurt mind he though to himself, why couldn't Blaine be like this all the time?

As the day came to an end the two settled down into bed, with Blaine falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Kurt on the other hand still couldn't he still felt bad about everything, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he was also in love with Sebastian.

His head was spinning like crazy and everything was just a big mess, so to make it feel less of a buzz he took some tables. And then his phone went of; it was a text message from Sebastian.

**Hey Kurt **** I said I would text you later to make plans so this is what I have come up with – **

**Tomorrow afternoon 3.30pm at my place? – If that sounds good to you just text me back ok as I love to see you there. **

**Ps – thanks for the fun night xx**

**Sebastian x **

Kurt re-read the text message about three times after that, he really wanted to say to Sebastian he was busy and that he was happy with Blaine now and thing could just go back to the way they were.

But he knew that wasn't true; deep down he knew the truth, he was in love with Sebastian Smythe and Blaine, and he needed them both like a drug.

So with that he replied to Sebastian text message

**Hey Sebastian **

**Yes that works great for me thanks, I see you there in my best outfit xxx **

**Kurt xxx**

And without thinking about it again, Kurt hit the send button. And that was it he now knew he loved Sebastian and Blaine, and there was no going back.

Tomorrow he would meet with Sebastian for a date and probley sleep with him again, and then come back the next day and be Blaine's husband, and that was his life now.

But the worst thing is; Kurt loved it and this was the next him.

With two men that had both stolen his heart.

**Wow! Just want to start by saying thank you for all the following and favourite so far you guys are the best, I love you all – I so glad your liking the story so far and I really hope you like this chapter too. The next update should be next week at some point but I keep you all updated, in till then please review and as always – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23xx **


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Men , One Heart

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 4 – Two Men, One Heart

Thursday 27th February 2019 – 2:30pm in Kurt's Office.

Kurt was working away on a golden dress for a famous celebrity's wedding outfit, singing away to himself with the radio on listening to Madonna's greatest hits.

Thing between him and Blaine were good again and back to the way they were. He had left him to get to his own work place and they where going out for a dinner date later. But beside that Kurt had not forget that he was also seeing Sebastian soon at his place as well, and for theses reasons Kurt was enjoying his day.

He knew deep down, he should feel bad. After all he was seeing two men at the same time! But his evil side was just telling him that it was just to good to give at the moment and he needed them both some how.

So for now that what he planned to do ; still see them both at some point during each and every day.

As 3:00 came around, Kurt turned off his music and locked his office door; ready to make his way down to his car to see Sebastian. When Kurt finally got in his car he couldn't help but smile and think today was going to be a good day.

And 10 minutes later he arrived at Sebastian house.

"Hey Kurt good to see you again" Sebastian said smiling at Kurt and kissing the side of his cheek.

Kurt smiled, it's nice to be greeted so warmly again. "You too" he said kissing the other men's cheek and with that the two went in.

For the first half an hour they watched more Game Of Thrones and just talked about the amazing night and time they had before ; the night they first have sex.

And then more time went on and once again it lend to a steamy make out session which ended up with them sleeping toghtere again.

Only this time, they had time left to talk about it, as Kurt didn't have to rush off.

"This is becoming a habit for you now it's it?" Sebastian said smirking "Watching TV shows with me and then sleeping with me" he laughed.

Kurt laughed back "Yeah I guess so, you don't mind though do you?" he asked serially.

"Not at all" Sebastian replied "In fact it's rather a habit I like us to keep up in all honesty" he said smiling making Kurt smile back and playfully throw a pillow at him.

"So since a have an hour left to still spend with you while Blaine is at work, I was just wondering if you like to maybe do something close to a date like clothes shopping?" Kurt asked.

"Sure sounds perfect" he smiled.

So with that Kurt and Sebastian drove into town to go clothes shopping; where they spent a hour and a half looking in different clothes shops and laughing at each other, and taking stupid selfies.

And then that when it really hit Kurt that he was half an hour late for his date with Blaine. So that being said Kurt quickly said goodbye to Sebastian and drove home in a recound breaking time.

"I thought you were never coming home" Blaine smiled when Kurt came though the door.

"No sorry" Kurt explained "I got a bit caught up at work, and then I went shopping with a friend from town" Kurt smiled.

"Ok no problem, I though we could play game night" he smiled.

And Kurt could help but smile back, As much a Sebastian was fun; Blaine knew what he favourite things were, and playing stupid game for a date night was one of them.

So that being said, Kurt and Blaine played game through out the night. From twister, buckaroo, Jenga to monopoly. And to Kurt surprise for the first time in a long time him and Blaine also ended up making love as well.

But now there was a problem ; as much as Kurt wanted both men he felt guilty, it wasn't fair to lead them both on. Sebastian shouldn't have to be his bit on the side. And Blaine shouldn't have to be second best.

So he made a promise to himself; that tomorrow morning no matter how hard and stuff it would be he would make a fully hearted commitment to either Blaine or Sebastian for a good long time.

But for now he didn't want to think about making that choice he just wanted to lay in bed cuddled up next to Blaine happily and think about the great day he shared with both men and how he wanted it to last for ever.

As tomorrow morning he knew his heart would break in pieces having to choice between theses two men that he had come to love just as much as one another.

**Hey People! I just want to start by saying am sorry there was no update last week, if I totally honest I was a little bad and forgot to update so am sorry about that**. **On a good note however I just wanted to thank all the new people and the people already that are still all reading the story so far I love all of you so much and you just make me feel so happy ****. Chapter 5 is going to be out next week all being well but if not the week after just to let you all know and let me knew who you guys think Kurt should pick and why as I really like to know where you like the story to go from here. **

**Other then that peps that is it thanks for reading this chapter and in till next week – Keep On Reading **** \- Ohmygleeme23 xx (Emily) **


	5. Chapter 5 - Decision Time

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 5 – Decision Time

(Friday 28th February 2019 – Kurt and Blaine place 9:30am – Kitchen)

Tomorrow was finally here. Today was the day that Kurt would be making a choice between Sebastian or Blaine. Blaine was still asleep in bed for the while; whiled Kurt was wide awake in the kitchen thinking about what to do.

For now he was just making Blaine breakfast as he did have work, which Usely not having work would please Kurt as he could spend more time with Blaine at home; but today it was just painful as he knew what he had to do and with no work there to keep his mind of things, it was eating his alive.

So instead he cooked as much food as he could think of, from eggs, toast and even about three full English breakfasts.

"Moring" Blaine said smiling walking into the kitchen. "OMG! How many people are you cooking for?" he asked looking at all the food on the table.

"Just you, but I thought you might be hungry" Kurt replied smiling back at his husband.

"Ok cool" he said sitting down eating, but soon stopped when he noticed that Kurt was still stood up at the window daydreaming.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he asked getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

And in that moment Kurt wanted to break down and tell Blaine everything that had been going on. But he knew he couldn't; Blaine would never be able to forgive him for that, and he needed Blaine.

"Nothing just doesn't know what to do now" he answered smiling and lying.

Blaine smiled "Well why don't you and me do something together. Were both not at work and could do with some more time as a couple so why don't we go to the movies or something?" he asked.

Kurt though for a moment. He had not spent time alone with Blaine for a while now; what if thing had change since he had been spending time with Sebastian?

But seeing Blaine smile at him like that meant he couldn't say no; he could never say no to Blaine's charming smile.

"Sounds perfect" Kurt said smiling back at him, just let me go and change"

"No problem" Blaine said kissing the side of his cheek.

And with that Kurt went upstairs to get changed, and then after breakfast Blaine did the same.

Half a hour later both boys were now change and on there was to the movies, when they got there they when sat near the front and saw Dirty Dancing.

And that when it finally hit Kurt. He knew who he was going to chose; it who he should he chosen all along.

….Blaine! Blaine was his husband, and sitting here with him now watching him sing along to the movie and dancing having fun with Kurt that proved it. Kurt now realised that nothing was lost between them ; in fact Kurt was having a amazing time with Blaine holding his hand all the way though.

He finally realised that the only problem with their marriage was that they needed to spend more time toghtere, and stopped being trapped at work all the time.

For the first time in a long time; Kurt's spark for Blaine was back and as much as he come to love Sebastian he knew it was Blaine he needed and he loved more, and he knew what he needed to do.

And in perfect time as the movie ended as well. So with that Kurt got up and headed of the door, but he was stopped by Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked worried.

"I just need to see a friend about something" Kurt explained.

"Ok, I get the sweets in then" Blaine replied smiling

"Great" Kurt smiled. "Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"I love you" he said kissing him passionately making Blaine blush.

"I love you too" he answered

Then as fast a he could, Kurt went to Sebastian house to tell him what he came to be.

10 minutes later Kurt finally arrived and was banging on his door like a mad person.

"Kurt, I was not expting to see you today" Sebastian said smiling opening his door "Come in" he said happily.

So with that Kurt walked in and sat down whiled, Sebastian went into the kitchen to make a coffee.

"How many sugars? I always forget with you" he asked.

"I am ok thanks, I need to be getting back to Blaine, I just really need to tell you something important, and will you please sit down and hear me out please?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Of course" he answered smiling sitting down with his coffee in hand. "What it it?" he smiled.

And with that Kurt took Sebastian's free hand into his took a deep breath and came out with what he had to say. "Sebastian, you and I have had some lovely days together. And I have really enjoyed your company and time, and most importantly your love…..but today I had to make a choice between you and Blaine and…..well…am choosing Blaine." he said smiling.

And with that as quickly as he could Sebastian let go Kurt's hand, letting it drop out of his in a recound speed.

And out of nowhere he then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked a bit angry.

"The fact that you're going to dump me for Blaine Anderson! The world's biggest loser!" he yelled out laughing.

And this made Kurt angry. "Blaine not a loser! I love him! He's my husband and I am sorry but am staying with him!" Kurt yelled.

And this made Sebastian smirk "Well you couldn't have loved him that much if you were screwing me behind his back!" he yelled.

And with that Kurt lost it, and hit Sebastian point blank across the face. "Ok you now what that all I came to say so if that how you feel be that way!" he yelled handing for the door.

But something Sebastian yelled out next made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Does he know yet?" Sebastian asked.

But Kurt remand quiet, he could not speak his throat was dry.

And Sebastian smirked. "Oh he doesn't does he!" he said circling Kurt.

"Please don't tell him!" Kurt begged.

Sebastian then smiled "Then choice me, stay with me" he replied.

"I can't, am sorry but my heart belongs to Blaine" Kurt answered.

"Ok then go" Sebastian smiled.

So with that Kurt went to go out the door but then was stopped by Sebastian once more. "But knew this; I have proof that you and me had an affair and I do intent to let Blaine know and run-in your life Kurt" he said smirking.

He then bent down to Kurt ear and wisped "So you better watch your back"

So with that Kurt ran back to his house as quickly as possible away from psycho Sebastian, hoping that what he had said was all just one big lie.

But still hours later in bed with Blaine at 11:30pm Kurt was lead awake wondering; what if Sebastian was going to tell Blaine?

But just tried taking some pills to get him off his mind. He then looked at his husband sleeping; he had done the right thing, he smiled to himself.

He just hoped and prayed, Sebastian was lying.

**Hey people **** ! So there you have it Kurt has chosen Blaine! But had he made the right choice or with Sebastian spill all? I would just like to say thank you though to the person who reviewed the last chapter and said to chose Blaine you really helped me out****. And also thank you to all of you new and old that still like, following and favouiting the story so far, you guys all rule! **** And you are the reason I write. Other then that a new chapter should be out next week and please review and let me now what you think of this one – please **** \- But in till next time – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 (Emily ****) **


	6. Chapter 6 - No Lying Matter

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 6 – No Lying Matter

(Saturday 1st March 2019 - 2019 – Kurt and Blaine's place – 10:30am)

Kurt Hummel was wide awake. He had woken up an hour early to book the week of work ; he told them that he had come down with a tummy bug, but really it was because Sebastian's evil words were still playing in the back of his head about letting everything the two had done together out of the bag and stirght to trouble.

Blaine was at work, so Kurt was in the kitchen just trying to keep himself of the though that Sebastian Smythe might blur everything out. So for now he was just baking cakes; Blaine's favourite – chocolate cake!

12:30pm in the afternoon

Since this morning everything was going according to plan; and as far a Kurt knew Blaine knew nothing at all. The backing was taking his mind of thing perfectly and he had already baked three amazing chocolate cakes ready to be eaten

And then the post came….

So Kurt being Kurt , stopped what he was doing and went to get the letters and parcels that had just come though the door. But something was a little of with a certain letter.

A brown letter. It had neither Blaine nor Kurt's name on it, no address or no clue as to who it could be from. It just said in big bold captain black writing: OPEN ME! So needless to say that what Kurt did.

However, he was shocked to find out what was inside.

Inside was pictures ; pictures of Kurt Hummel in the full nude of Sebastian Smythe bed from the night he had first slept with him ; Kurt was asleep at this time so Sebastian must have took them in the middle of the night as back-ups to if something went wrong during their affair.

There was also a short letter that read as such;

**DEAR KURT OR BLAINE**

**I'LL START WITH KURT; KURT IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN PLAEASE NOTE THAT I'M NOT JOCKING AROUND! AS YOU CAN NOW SEE FOR YOURSELF I DO HAVE A PROOF THAT YOU AND I HAD AN AFFAIR , SO JUST DO THE RIGHT THING AND COME BACK TO ME PLAESE – I HATE TO SEND MORE PROOF THOUGH YOUR DOOR AND LET POOR BLAINY SEE ;-)**

**ON THE OTHER HAND – IF THIS IS BLAINE THEN YOUR PROBLEY WONDERING WHAT ALL OF THIS IS ABOUT – WELL GET READY FOR IT – DONNNE, DONNE, DONNE! – YES YOU HAVE GUSSED RIGHT MY FRIEND – YOUR HUSBAND HAS BEEN HAVING A SECRET AFFAIR WITH ME BEHIND YOUR BACK SO BY ALL MEANS ENJOY MY SLOOPY SECOUNDS! ;-)**

**WHO EVER FIND THIS LETTER PLEASE DO ENJOY **

**YOU'RES LOVIGLY **

**SEBSATIAN SMYTHE. **

After Kurt read that; he felt as though he couldn't breath. He couldn't go back to that physio! Not after reading that letter. But at the same time there was no way he could tell Blaine.

So for now there was one option; he took the letter and the photo's outside, lit a match stick and set them all of fire in an old outside waste bin. Hopeful that would be the last of it; he thought to himself.

2:30pm in the afternoon ….. It was not the last of it…..

To Kurt's disproval a parcel had just came though his door; once again it had no name on it. So Kurt just opened it.

This time is was DVD's labelled 1 to 3, so with a guilty thought of what might be on them; Kurt put the first DVD in to play. And what he sore made him feel sick.

It was a video recording of the first time they had slept together at his place, and needless to say after watching the first five seconds Kurt turned it off and put in back into the case.

He then played the second one; and this way of there shopping trip together, of the time the messed around in the changing rooms and helps each other put on clothes.

But the last one; well, the last one made Kurt burst out into tears.

It was the first time that Kurt had told Sebastian that he loved him and felt something for him; and the love was returned.

It made Kurt cry because at the time, it had been a big deal for him. Kurt was not one to tell someone he loved that he loved them so easily. And to see something that means so much to Kurt at the time being used like this to blackmail him, just broke his heart.

So still in tears poor Kurt went outside again; were he dug a hole in the garden and buried the DVD's as deep as possible, so they could never been since by anyone again.

And just as he was going to go back inside he got a phone call. His heart was racing thinking that somehow that evil Sebastian got his number and was trying to call him to meet or something.

Then he looked and calmed down and smiled; it was just Blaine.

"Hello" Kurt said still breathing quiet heavy.

"Hello babe, are you ok you sound a little out of breath?" Blaine asked worried

"Yeah am fine, just been running" Kurt lied "So what did you ring me for?" he asked.

"So my work has asked me to do two days work of 24hrs shifts at the hospital this Sunday and Monday; so because the hospital is closer to Sam's house I just wanted to let you know that I will be staying at his place for two days and just was making sure that would be ok with you?" Blaine asked

And another tear slide down Kurt face ; he was scared out of his mind, all he wanted was for Blaine to come home and protect him like he had done some many times in the past. He just wanted to cry to Blaine and tell him everything hoping that their love would be strong effon to sort though it.

But at the same time he knew Blaine's job was important to him and that he loved saving people's life so he couldn't be selfish and say no.

"Yeah that fine, no problem at all" he lied.

"Are you sure you'll be ok though?" Blaine asked double creaking.

And this just made Kurt cry more, so he answered quickly before he could let his heart and fears change his mind.

"Oh course I will be don't worry, you go do what your good at and save life's" Kurt said trying to keep his tone of voice sounding like it was not breaking on the other end with fear and tears.

"Ok then I see you late Monday night, I love you" Blaine said loving.

"I love you too" Kurt said. And when Blaine hug up that was it; Kurt broke.

He slid down the wall in the kitchen, curled himself up into a ball, and sat and cried; how had he gotten himself into all this mess? He thought to himself. He just wanted to be happy, so why did it have to bring him so much pain?

After a good full hour of ugly kitchen floor crying and a hot bath later; Kurt was finally ready for bed; but just as he was about to go upstairs; yet again another parcel came though the door.

This time it was a coat that Sesbtaian had brought him as his first present; with another note which read –

YOU USE TO LOOK AMAZING IN THIS FUR COAT WHEN WE HAD A THING ;-) INTILL TOMMORW MY LOVE – SESBATIAN XX

So with that Kurt took the coat and the note outside and burned it, after it was all gone he then took as many sleeping pills he could take without killing himself , and went to bed asleep.

But on the other side of town in a certain flat; Sebastian Smythe was up making a Facebook profile to abuse poor Kurt with tomorrow , after all he did warn him he though to himself.

And Sebastian always got what he wanted – one way or another.

**Hey Guys **

**Wow just got to start by saying another huge thank you again, there are so many of you who are reading, favourite and reviewing the story and it means the world to me so thank you ** **second of all I hope you all liked this chapter ; once again am sorry the update was late , but hopefully you think it was worth the wait and still love me, as I love all of you **** xx – next update should be next week guys and as a little seek peek it's called – Online Abuse. So in till next time – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23 (Emily****) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Online Abuse

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

**Quick Authors Notes : Hey people just to say sorry for the late update , Just have not really been in a writing mode and more of a reading fanfiction mood , so once again sorry – I hope this chapter with make up for it in some ways **** \- Ohmygleeme23 x (Emily ****) **

**(Warning – Some self harming in this chapter!)**

The Affair – Chapter 7 – Online Abuse

(Sunday 2nd March 2019 – Kurt and Blaine's Place – 7:30am)

Kurt was wide awake. He had been since 5:00am this morning. The sleeping pills he took did not work, and all he had on his mind was the thoughts of how much trouble he caused and how much if it were to come out that it would all hurt Blaine so much.

He tried to make his mind of things again, by doing the everyday things that needed to be done. So he cleaned the house from top to bottom and got the mail in a usel, he then went out for a bit and got the shopping; but still nothing was working, nothing helped.

I fact in made things a hell of a lot worst ; he keep thinking in the shop that people were laughing at him because some how they knew what he had done and then he though Sebastian was in the shop somewhere following him around ready to get him at every turn.

In the end it all just become to much for poor Kurt and he ended up back in his car without the shopping , driving home in a world breaking speed. He even tried to call Blaine, so he could get him home and tell him everything, but again no help there; Blaine's phone was off on voicemail. And Kurt knew that even if he left Blaine a message, he would not get it until his shifts were over.

**7:00pm at night **

Kurt was still worried. He just wanted Blaine too come home and too sort this out with him so everything was out in the open and he could stop being so dam scared.

His eyes were puffy red and blood shot were he had not slept. His legs could barely support his body weight and wear week, as were his arms and everything else.

In the end his tried have a hot bath to see if that was help. Which to his liking for a while it did, his body relaxed in the water and he finally felt a little at ease.

That was in till he closed his eyes. The first thing he sore was Sebastian face again and he was laughing an evil clown like laugh for some reason. So needless to say the bath was also cut short.

**Now 9:00 at night …**

Kurt had just made himself a microwave meal for today; as you can imagine he didn't feel much like cooking. He sat himself in front of the TV forcing himself to watch it to take his mind of anything else.

As he finished that an idea when pop in to his head. Blaine had Facebook he could just use the message thing on there to get a hold of Blaine; after all this was about the time he had his lunch break.

So thinking no more about it, Kurt got into his bed and pulled out his laptop out. He then started it up and went on to Facebook to talk to Blaine. But to his dissepiment Blaine's light was not green which means he was not online at this moment and therefore would not get his messages.

So he was just going to log off when Sebastian name popped up with a message

**S: Hello sweetheart how are you? Xxx **

**K: Leave me alone I now you have been sending me stuff **

**S: Oh goody! You got my parcels and messages then; did you like them?**

**K: No I didn't so please leave me alone! **

**S: And why would I do that? ;-) **

**K: Please I am begging you, just leave me alone. **

**S: There is so much more where that came from ;-) **

And with that last message from Sebastian being send Kurt throw his laptop across the floor breaking it in half complete.

Once again he was in tears and there was nothing he could do about it but what until Blaine got home to tell him about it all ; and that was two days away!.

So in tears and in pain Kurt went to the bathroom, got out a razor blade and started dragging it across his skin. Watching the blood ran down his arm and stained the floor with the colour of red.

Once happy that he had down enough to himself he then went to the kitchen and wrapped up his arm. And did what he did yes day.

Cried himself to sleep and prayed that it would be all over as soon as possible.

**Hey everybody **** hope you like the chapter sorry again about it begin all doom and gloom , but I promise thing will get better for Kurt and Blaine again soon – I hope **** . the next update will be when I can peps and other then that thank you for sticking by me with the reviews and the followings and as always in till next time – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x (Emily ****) **


	8. Chapter 8 - Breaking Point

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

**(Warnings – Self harming and Talk of Depression in this chapter so if this is not for you then please do not read.) **

The Affair – Chapter 8 – Breaking Point

(Monday 3rd March 2019 – 2:00pm in the afternoon – Kurt and Blaine's Place)

Kurt and Blaine's place was lifeless. Kurt was still in bed wide awake, and afraid to move at all. His whole body was in pain and all he kept doing was watching the clock on the side table tick by with each passing minute.

His tummy was rumbling were had only had the mirror wave meal from last night and has had no food since, but he would not go into the kitchen as if he did he knew that it was just scare him even more into thinking Sebastian was back there, and then as usel; like the past couple of days, he would come running back into the bedroom crying his eyes out in till the were blood shot red and there was nothing left to cry out for.

Kurt felt trapped. He was a prison in his own home and he felt well and truly broken. He needed Blaine like he had never needed him before; but he knew that to tell Blaine would mean losing his completely.

At 3:30pm he then chose to try to be brave and at least eat something. So with that he got into his slippers and made his way to the kitchen. He then was able to make himself a slice of toast and a cup of coffee and go sit in the living room for a bit.

But in the back of his head he still could not relax, he was on edge with so many evil though running though his mind. What is Sebastian jumps though the window and kills me in my sleep? What if I get another parcel come though? What if he already told my family and they hate me and then they told Blaine?.

In the end the thoughts got so much for Kurt that he just turned the TV and went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

But again even the sleep was cut shot as he just couldn't get any. The thoughts were sending his on edge; to the point were he locked his bedroom door and hid in the darkness under the double duvet cover.

Kurt was at a loss he was shaking like a mad man, and his hole body was on fire, and once again he was in tears that could not be stopped. He tried again to keep his mind of things by watching movies for the next two hours and tried calling Blaine.

But again both plans failed. Blaine was not picking up and the other thing were just being cut shot by the way he felt and the thoughts in his head. In the end it all just got to much and Kurt knew what he wanted to do.

So getting up from the bed he got up and went into the side drew to get a pen, some paper and some envelopes to write some letters to his family and his friends.

Once down he then left them on his bedside table, made the bed he and Blaine shared time and time again, and made his way to the bathroom.

He then locked the bathroom door, got the razor blade out and slowly began cutting away at his body, crying as the blood flowed out like a waterfall.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital ….. **

Blaine had just finished his shifts. He was so tied and just couldn't wait to get home and see Kurt's face ; he had missed him so much. In Blaine's mind it was the only down side of the job , he wished he could spend so much more time with his beloved then he did; but at the same time he really did loved his job.

"Back off home to see your beloved?" Blaine's boss Rita called.

"Yeah , I've really missed him" Blaine replied honestly.

"Aww blass, well good job today Blaine and send Kurt my love" She said getting into her car driving him.

"I will" Blaine smiled, and made the journey back home himself.

15 minutes later Blaine was finally home. He opened the door and smiled; it was good to be back he though to himself.

And then he noticed that something was wrong. Usually at this time Kurt was in the living room watching the latest episode in the series of Rupaul Drag race. It must not be on today, he though to himself in confession.

Then then noticed that the kitchen was a complete mess; there was pots and pan everywhere and Kurt's broken laptop on the side.

Now he knew something was defiantly wrong. There was no way on earth that Kurt would leave any room untidy , after all his had OCD and one of the things he hated the most was a dirty room and thing out of place.

So no in a bit of a panic to were or not Kurt was ok, Blaine went to there bedroom to see if Kurt was there.

That's when he sore the letters , with his name being at the top. He knew something was not right and this just added to it so now the only question was were was Kurt?

After 10 minutes of then searching the hole house for him, Blaine sore a light on in the upstairs bathroom and rushed up to it.

When he reached the room he then heard Kurt crying.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly "Kurt are you ok?" he asked again.

This made Kurt cry even harder, but he did answer. "Please Blaine… Please don't hate me" he said though his sobs.

"How could I even hate you, I love you!" Blaine said smiling on the outside of the door. "Just please come out and tell me you know I hate hearing you cry" he said.

So with that Kurt unlocked the door, letting Blaine in.

When Blaine went in his eyes were in shock and horror from the sight of all of his husband's blood on the floor and in the sink, he then sore Kurt ; and bust on into tears.

His Kurt was covered in bloody deep cuts from head to toe, his wrist were almost sliced all though his arms, and his face had a big red slash in it.

So without thinking next, Blaine picked up Kurt bridled style and took him to the bedroom were for the next 30 minutes no words were spoken. Just Blaine cleaning Kurt's cuts and holding him as close as possible , with Kurt silently crying at how caring his husband was, and how hard it was going to be to tell him the truth.

After an hour Kurt could hold it in any longer and just came out with it.

"Blaine…..I had an affair" he said quietly.

"What?" Blaine said in disbelief.

So with that Kurt took Blaine's hands into his and told him all about his affair was Sebastian Smythe. He said everything , from the first time the two had slept to together, to the horrible abuse Kurt got from him after he had ended it.

And then there was just silence. Until finally Blaine spook up.

"Do you still love him?" Blaine asked chocking on his tears.

"Not at all" Kurt answered truly.

"Ok then" Blaine answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I mean I still love you, and were not breaking up unless you want it. Yes it was horrible of you and so, so wrong! But I love you to pieces Kurt and I can tell how much you regret it so were ok" He smiled

And with that Kurt bust out into a smile a tears "Thank you so much" he said though his sobs again "I promise I will never do that again Blaine I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" Blaine said smiling.

"What we need is a break away" Blaine said.

"Like where, and when?" Kurt asked hugging Blaine tightly, still shell shocked that Blaine had been amazing afford to give him a second chance.

"French" Blaine explained "We can leave tomorrow, Sam give me tickets as a late wedding anniversary for us yesterday; so question is what do you say?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes" Kurt said smiling.

And with that the two then cuddled up and went to sleep, thinking of the amazing time that they were going to have together tomorrow. And Kurt smiling because Blaine forgive him and that meant everything to him.

Finally, things were going back to the way they should.

**Hey People! **** Wow super sorry for a start of for a very late update…. Again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though and like how it went, and if you did please review it, I loved to know what you peps are all thinking and if there is things you don't like too ****. Other then that I will update the next chapter when I can, and then there is only one left ****. But in till next time thank you for all your support and your kind messages though out, and as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 **


	9. Chapter 9 - A Breakaway

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

**(Author's Note – Sorry for the late update guys a lot just been happing at the moment so therefore I had no time for updates , but I will try to do better **** \- thanks for all sticking ! **** )**

The Affair – Chapter 9 - A Breakaway

(Tuesday 4th March 2019 – 1:30pm in the afternoon – Kurt and Blaine's Place)

Kurt had been awake for an hour or so now packing the suit cases ready to go away with Blaine for the weekend. He still couldn't believe Blaine forgive him for what he did and was grateful for that; but in the back of his mind he still had questions and thoughts going round and round , over and over again about the man he hated – Sebastian Smythe.

They were on repeat in his head like a catchy song that was stuck in your brain for days. What is Sebastian came back? , What if Sebastian knew he had told Blaine the truth? , What if he knew where they were going and followed them to France? What if Sebastian told his family?

But lucky Blaine was now awake and came to see what Kurt was doing before the thought could kick start again.

"Have bad thoughts again?" Blaine asked in a concerned voice.

"What thoughts? Kurt answered as if he was clueless.

"I knew when you're worried about something Kurt; you always start doing something else. And your face turns a rosy red" Blaine explained.

Kurt gulped; sometimes in the nicest possible way he hated that Blaine knew him like a book. "Yes" he answered.

Blaine then let out a big breath, and then pulled his husband in tightly and hugged him close.

"I promise you with all my heart; Sebastian is getting no where near you. And over my dead body will he ever hurt you again; I love you Kurt and I promise you I will keep you safe ok? So please, please don't worry" Blaine explained.

Kurt then looked up and smiled, kissing his boyfriend cheek. "Thank you" He said softly.

With that the two then had breakfast and order a taxi to take them to the airport so they could catch the plane to get to France. 10 minutes later they were finally in the taxi, and other 30 minutes later they were at the airport.

And again finally after another half an hour they were on the aeroplane making there way to the city of France.

"What the first thing you want to do when we get there?" Blaine said smiling.

"Well first we have to check in to our hotel" Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed "Ok then, what the second thing you what to do when we get to France?" Blaine asked again.

"Go and see the Eiffel tower" Kurt said.

And with that Blaine smiled. "Then I promise you that is the second thing we shall do when we get there"

And with that Kurt smiled at Blaine and then fall asleep on his shoulder for the rest of the journey.

Four hours of sleep later, and they were now finally in France. So first thing being first, the boys had to go and check into there hotel room for the weekend.

Which they were very happy with indeed. The room was way bigger then they were hoping for, with a king size bed, a big outdoor swimming pool, and the biggest ever bathtub Kurt and Blaine had ever seen; it made there bath look like a children's paddling pool.

With the booking now out the way they had the whole day left to spend as a couple and enjoy what France had to offer. And as promised they what to the Eiffel tower first.

Kurt was amazed by the beauty of it; as it sparkled and glittered with all of its lovely lights, and they made more happy memories by taking photos and selfies of them just having an amazing time.

Next they what out for food where Blaine tried out everything there was to try; even the snails! and the best part was he enjoyed all of it. They then went on shopping to buy gifts for some of there family and friends, and then went back to the hotel.

And after such a perfect day the couple felt so great that they made love again for the first time in weeks and Kurt once again feel asleep on Blaine's shoulder.

But this time, Blaine was still awake.

And for once his mind was on Sebastian. You see Blaine knew he could protect Kurt; but he still wanted Sebastian to know that Kurt was still his and would always be, and that he knew.

So with that he wrote a private message and sent it to Sebastian though Facebook. And it read as followed –

**Sebastian**

**Hi here it's me Blaine. **

**Yes the other husband. I know what you did and what Kurt did, you see he told me all about it and I forgive him because that's true love! Something you with never ever have. **

**So do me a favour – STAY AWAY FROM KURT! I AND HE HAVE SORTED THING OUT AND OUR FINE NOW! SO WE DON'T NEED A LITTLE WESEL LIKE YOU GETTING IN THE WAY ANYMORE SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE! **

**KURT IS HAPPILY ON HOLIDAY WITH MY IN FRANCE ENJOYING LIFE WITHOUT YOU. **

**SO HAVE A GOOD LIFE LOSER, YOUR GONE NEED IT MORE THEN I EVER WILL. **

**BLAINE **

But little did Blaine know that in New York in there hometown just 15 minutes after he had sent the message lied Sebastian Smythe in his apartment in his bed on his laptop reading that same message over and over again.

Smirking to himself.

Why you ask? Blaine had put in were he and Kurt were so now Sebastian had a plan, he was going to France first thing in the morning at any cost – and he would not be leaving with out someone.

Kurt Hummel.

**Hey People! **** Once again really sorry for the late update just lot of stuff going on right now but I promise to try harder and once again thank you to all of you that are following the story and everything else – you people are the reason I love writing fanfiction! – One last chapter to this next week or a couple of week after and it's called- Love Ends All. Already got the ending planned out so now just got to wait and see and hopefully you will all love it, like I have writing it all. But in till next time – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23 (Emily****) **


	10. Chapter 10 - Love Ends All

A Glee Fanfiction - The Affair

Summary: It was never meant to be like this. They were just friends. One mistake lead to the next, with love, secrets and lies, and that what started it all, what started the hurt, heartbreak and betrayal. But most importantly the affair.

The Affair – Chapter 10 – Love Ends All

(Wednesday 5th March 2019 – 9:30am – New York Airport)

True to his words bright and early in the morning there stood one smug looking, smartly dressed Sebastian Smythe waiting in line to get his ticket to get the first flight to France Paris. He couldn't wait to get there; he had been feeling so lost without Kurt there and just really needed him to know that he was the right choice to be with and not that stupid rat he calls Blaine Anderson.

"Next Place" a woman named Sara called from behind the reception desk called out.

And as Sebastian comes forward, she then spoke again. "Hello sir what can I help you with?" she said smiling at him.

"Hi there, I was hoping that I can have one ticket to Paris please, and two New York return tickets for on the way back please" he asked smiling nicely.

"Off course that will be £210 please" and with that Sebastian handed over the money and went to wait in the line for the plane.

The next plane left at 10:00am so he didn't have long to wait before he could go and finally see his beloved Kurt Hummel once again.

Meanwhile in France …..

Blaine was wide awake and in the kitchen, singing along to Katy Perry songs making his husband Breakfast in bed; or at least trying to. Although Blaine was normally good at making breakfast he sure did not know in the world how to make France toast.

And after what was his forth try, he just gave up and went to get him some croissants and fruit intend.

Meanwhile Sebastian Smythe had just landed in Paris airport, and was happier then words could say.

He jumped off the plane and admiddlty turned his phone on; what he didn't tell Kurt is that when they where together he put a phone tracker on his phone so he always knew where he was. And thanks to that now he knew just what hotel Kurt and Blaine was at.

And then best thing was it was only five minutes away from where he was, so needless to say Sebastian was gone in a flash.

In the hotel room where Blaine and Kurt was staying, Kurt was now wide awake and opened his eyes to find a try of food lied out on the bed for him with a note from Blaine.

**Good Moring My Love,**

**I hope you like the breakfast I made for you, it was going to be France toast but for the life off me I could not make it at all****! I will be back shortly as I am planning something that will hopefully be both very special and very romantic, but you will find out when I come back!**

**I love you - Blaine xxxxxx**

Kurt smiled to himself; Blaine truly was the world's best husband sometimes and he though to himself he was so luck to get this second chance and glad that there were finally working things out.

But then just as he went to bit into one of his croissants, there was a knock on the hotel door that stopped him.

Blaine would have forgotten his door key; he the least forgetful person Kurt knew. Maybe he ordered room service or something.

So with that Kurt went and opened the door, and the person on the other side of the door made him try to shut it just as quickly.

"Just hear me out!" Sebastian yelled.

"Never!" Kurt yelled back, trying to shut the door and Sebastian out.

But to Kurt's failed attempted to close the door, Sebastian found the power in his arms to push the door open and push Kurt flying backwards onto the bed.

"Now Kurt all I want to do is just talk to you" Sebastian smirked getting closer to the bed that Kurt laid on.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Kurt yelled out in a mix of a scared and an anger tone of voice. "How did you even find out I was here!?"

Sebastian laughed "Funny you should ask that because your husband told me that you and he were in France on the same email that he sent me to leave you alone" he smirked. "So are you going to talk to me or not? He asked again.

"That would be not!" Kurt shouted "Now leave or I'll call the police!"

And with that Sebastian ran over and pinned Kurt down forcefully on the bed.

He smirked as he could see the fear that was inside Kurt's diamond blue eyes that was swelling up with tears.

"Relax am not going to hurt you" Sebastian said smiling "I just need you to talk to me" he said.

Kurt was now in tears, but still tried to get this physio off him "Get off me!" he yelled out. "I really don't want to talk to you!" he yelled.

Just as Kurt was then about to fight he way off to safety, he felt a pop on his trousers and looked down to see Sebastian once again smirking.

"Ok Kurt darling lets get this clear" he said making his way towards Kurt's ear so he could whisper to him. "Either you are going to talk to me, and listen to what I have to say and then come back to me or am going to have to rape you, and then take you back, your choice" he smiled.

And with that Kurt was as stiff as a statute; unable to move at all.

"So what's it to be?" Sebastian asked again.

With no answer Sebastian said fine and then tried his best to pull Kurt's trousers down.

And that's when Blaine came in. Needless to say Blaine gripped Sebastian by the neck and throws him onto the floor, quickly making his way to Kurt and dewing up his husband's trousers.

"Are you ok?" He asked Kurt.

But once again Kurt just cried unable to speak.

"You need to go before I call the police!" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian smiled "Oh don't worry rat face, I will leave just not without Kurt" he smirked again.

"Over my dead body!" Blaine yelled.

"That's fine with me" Sebastian yelled and ran into the kitchen and came out with a knife.

So without thinking Blaine picking up Kurt bridle style and ran into the bathroom with him locking the door.

"You're crazy!" Blaine yelled

"Crazy in love!" Sebastian yelled back.

And with Sebastian now trying to make his way back though the door, Blaine got out his phone and called the police.

An hour later….

The police had finally arrived and arrested Sebastian on two changers – attempted murder and attempted rape.

A week after that Kurt and Blaine had been having some counselling and therapy sessions in France and where now at Kurt's family house where they had just told everybody about what happened with Sebastian and all of the in and outs.

And after a while they all got over it.

As for Sebastian he got 9 years in prison for what he did, and keep on sending Kurt visiting orders to see him; needless to say that Kurt never did.

**5 Years Later …**

Kurt and Blaine are still together as husband and husband and have even renewed there vows. They are still living in New York where Kurt had now quite vogue and is now in the Broadway business. As for Blaine he is still a midwife but he now trains students to be midwifes as well with his new promotion.

They also have had a little girl thanks to there surrogate mother Nina. Who is called Mia Hummel Anderson and is 7 years old.

And as for Sebastian; he is on his 5 year in prison and is still crazy for Kurt and already making Plans to win him back.

But only time will tell what will happen for Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine and the others.

And what will be left in the past and what will come into the future about

The Affair.

**Hey People! **

**So that was it that was the Affair , I just wanted to say thank you so much to all the people that have been reading, liking and reviewing and following the story , without all of you there would be nobody to write for so thank you! , Other then that, this is it for a while in till the next idea or maybe a follow up story! I really hoped you all liked the ending, please review and let me know what you think, would you have had it end diffidently? But in till next time – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23 **** x (Emily****)**

**(Author's Note **** \- Hi People! Well just want to start by saying once again sorry for the long wait, but this is it – the end of the affair. I be honest it has taken a while because I was kind of thinking about how to end it in a way that hopefully everybody would be happy with including myself so let me know what you think after guys in the reviews! **** Other then that please enjoy and be warned there might be a follow up story to this some time soon! Other then that thanks for reading along on this journey **** Ohmygleeme23x)**


End file.
